Das Mädchen mit den blauen Augen
by Sweetbluerose
Summary: Ich konn nicht verstehen warum ich diesem kleinen Mädchen das Leben gerettet habe. Ich habe selbst schon Menschen getötet, aber sie habe ich gerettet. Und warum verfolgen mich ihr Augen bis Heute? Ich habe sie nur für eine Sekunde gesehen und seit diesem Tag habe ich nie wieder seuch blaue Augen gesehen... - Elenas Cousine kommt nach Mystik Fall. Was dort mit ihr pas


„Wann kommen Nicole und ihre Eltern nochmal?", Jeremy fragte mich ,jetzt schon zum 100. Mal.  
„Sie kommen gegen 13 Uhr. Aber ich bin mir sicher das sie erst auspacken wollen.", meinte ich seufzend. Mein kleiner Bruder war schon aufgeregt. Meine Cousine wollte mit ihren Eltern nach Mystik Falls ziehen. Ich hielt das für keine gute Idee, denn diese ganze Urvampirsache ist immer noch extrem. Wir mussten die Weißeiche für Klaus und seine Geschwister finden, und ich wollte nicht noch mehr Familienmitglieder auf diese Art verlieren. Ich werde versuchen müssen sie daraus zu halten. Vielleicht gelingt mir ja mal was...  
Ich stand gerade am Herd um etwas zu Mittag zu Kochen als es an der Tür klingelte. Ich sah zu meinem Bruder und er stand auf. Kurze Zeit später hörte ich Jeremy begeistert rufen und ging zur Tür. Mein kleiner Bruder wirbelte gerade eine Person durch die gegen. Als er sie absetzte erkannte ich sie.  
„Nicole!", rief ich und wir beide fielen uns auch in die Arme.  
„Wieso bist du denn jetzt schon hier? Ich dachte ihr wollt erst mal auspacken.", fragte ich Nicole dann.  
„Ich glaube meinen Eltern war von Anfang an klar das ich keine Kisten schleppen werde.", meinte diese und winkte ab. Daraufhin mussten wir alle lachen. Mit unserer Cousine gingen wir in das Wohnzimmer und redeten. Bis Nicole etwas auffiel...  
„Riecht es hier etwas verbrannt?" Nicole sah in Richtung Küche und Jeremy und ich sahen uns mit großen Augen an und sprangen dann auf. Ich hatte das Essen auf dem Herd vergessen. Nicole stand in der Tür und versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Ich sah sie an und seufzte.  
„Lach schon.", meinte ich und nicht nur Nicole brach in Lachen aus. Mein liebenswerter Bruder konnte sich jetzt auch nicht mehr halten.  
„Da ihr das da sicher nicht mehr essen wollte könnt ihr mir ja den Grill zeigen. Das letzte mal das ich ihr war ist schon zu lange her.", meinte Nicole und sah in den Topf. Sie hatte Recht so schwarz wie das Essen jetzt war konnten wir das 100% nicht mehr essen. Also machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Grill.  
Wir setzten uns an einen Tisch und bestellten was zu Essen. Als das Essen kam schlang Jeremy es schnell runter und ging dann zu den anderen Billard spielen. Nicole und ich redeten bis plötzlich Damon auftauchte und sich zu uns setzte.  
„Mein Bruder will mit dir sprechen. Und wer ist das?", fragte Damon und lächelte Nicole mit seinem ach so tollen charmanten Lächeln an.  
„Das ist Nicole meine Cousine.", erklärte ich ihm.  
„Hi, ich bin Damon...Damon Salvatore.", meinte er und reicht ihr die Hand.  
„Damon, wo ist Stefan?", fragte ich ihn seufzend.  
„Zu Hause, ich durfte Dienstboten spielen.", sagte dieser genervt. Ich sah zu Nicole, ich wollte sie nicht alleine lassen, und Jeremy war beschäftigt...  
„Ich werde deiner Cousine schon Gesellschaft leisten." Ich nickte und warf Damon beim gehen noch einen warnenden Blick zu. Ich ging aus dem Grill und machte mich auf den Weg zum Salvatore Anwesen...

Nicoles Sicht

„Also du bist Elenas Cousine...", meine Damon und ich nickte.  
„Und, weiß Elena das du ein Vampir bist?", fragte ich ihn leise. Damon sah mich geschockt an.  
„Woher weiß du das?", fragte der schwarzhaarige ebenso leise. Ich grinste ihn an.  
„Der Ring ist nicht gerade zu übersehen.", meinte ich und deutete auf seine Hand.  
„Das heißt du weißt wofür der ist.", fragte er weiter. Ich nickte erneut.  
„Das heißt dann wohl du hattest schon mal mit Vampiren zu tun...", stellte er fest.  
„Ja und nun könntest du mal meine Frage beantworten." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ja, Elena weiß was ich bin und mein Bruder ist auch einer."  
„Nein, das hätte ich ja jetzt nicht gedacht.", meinte ich sarkastisch, und Damon grinste mich an. Wir unterhielten uns noch eine ganze Weile und der Vampir meinte immer wieder das ich frech sei. Für einen Untoten fand ich ihn ziemlich sympathisch und auch nett.  
„Und du gehst dann auch hier zur Schule?", fragte er mich irgendwann.  
„Nein ich bin schon fertig, ich habe ein paar Klassen übersprungen.", sagte ich und Damon zog anerkennend die Augenbrauen hoch. Er sah dabei so bescheuert aus das ich los lachen musste. Nach einiger Zeit ging ich dann nach Hause. Als ich dort ankam, ging ich in mein Zimmer. Es war schon komplett eingerichtete. Ich lief zu einer kleinen Schachtel in der ich meinen Schmuck aufbewahrte. Ich musste eine weilte nach suchen doch dann fand ich was ich suchte. Ich zog ein Medaillon raus.

Eigentlich brauchte ich bei diesem Medaillon kein Eisenkraut dazu tun, aber sicher ist sicher. Also füllte ich das Schmuckstück mit Eisenkraut und füllte mir noch ein Glas damit um auch mein Blut mit diesem Kraut zu füllen. Jetzt war ich mir ganz sicher das jeder Vampir einen großen Bogen um mein Blut machen würde.

Ich war jetzt schon seit einigen Tagen in Mystik Falls und hatte mich ganz gut eingelebt. Ich kannte schon viele Leute und hatte auch schon einige gute Freunde gefunden. Auch mit Stefan und Damon hatte ich mich angefreundet. Stefan fand ich einfach nett, auch wenn ich wusste das er ein Ripper war, aber zu mir war er immer nett. Und Damons Art war einfach zu genial. Ich lachte mich immer halb tot wenn ich mit ihm zusammen war. Was er natürlich nicht immer ganz so witzig fand.  
Ich war Heute mit Elena und ein paar anderen im Grill verabredet. Also zog ich mich an und machte mich auf den Weg.  
nicole/set?id=46169847

Als ich dort ankam waren Elena und Bonnie schon da. Wir setzten uns also hin und warteten das Caroline kommt...  
„Zum letzten mal, es geht euch nichts an woher ich von Vampiren weiß!", sagte ich. Seit die beiden wussten das ich irgendwas mit Vampiren zu tun habe, versuchen sie heraus zu finden was. Aber ich blieb stur.  
„Ach komm schon, sag es uns doch einfach.", quengelte Elena. Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte den Kopf. Elena wusste wir stur ich war doch sie gab einfach nicht auf  
„Ach komm schon, wir sind eben neugierig, bitte.", kam es jetzt von Bonnie.  
Als Caroline dann endlich kam waren die anderen beiden abgelenkt. Seufzend setzte sie sich ihn.  
„Ich brauche jetzt unbedingt was zu trinken.", meinte sie und ich stand auf um etwas zu holen. Ich ging an die Bar und Matt lächelte mich an.  
„Caroline braucht unbedingt was zu trinken.", sagte ich theatralisch. Matt lachte, aber verstand was ich sagen wollte. Er sagte das es einen Moment dauern könnte und ich eben warten sollte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie mich irgend so ein Typ anstarrte. Genervt sah ich ihn an.  
„Mach ein Foto hast du länger was von.", meinte ich. Der Typ grinste.  
„Du hast echt Temperament Süße.", sagte er. Ich sah ihn wütend an.  
„Nenne mich nicht Süße!", ich knurrte das fast. Sein grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Dann sag mir wie du heiß und ich kann dich so nennen, ich bin übrigens Kol." Ich lächelte ihn an.  
„Und ich bin nicht interessiert." Als ich das sagte kam Matt mit den Getränken, ich bezahlte und ging zu den anderen. Wir tranken und Caroline erzählte uns von ihrem Leid. Die Sache mit Tyler machte ihr immer noch zu schaffen. Wir saßen etwa eine Stunde dort und tranken immer mehr. Um nicht noch vor 6 Uhr betrunken zu sein, hörte ich dann auf zu trinken. Obwohl Carolins Klagen wahrscheinlich im betrunkenen Zustand viel leichter zu ertragen gewesen wäre...aber egal. Als es dann 6 Uhr war hatte ich es geschafft nicht völlig betrunken zu sein. Ich verabschiedete mich von den drein und stand auf. Ich wollte nach Hause gehen, denn fahren hätte wahrscheinlich keine mehr von uns hinbekommen. Als ich durch die Tür gehen wollte lief ich in jemanden hinein. Wir aus Reflex hielt er mich an den Schultern fest. Ich sah nach oben und erkannte einen großen Mann mit blonden kurzen Haaren und blauen Augen. Er sah mir direkt in meine Augen und sah leicht geschockt aus. Ich murmelte eine Entschuldigung und ging an ihm vorbei aus dem Grill. Und das nur um gleich in die nächste Person rein zu rennen. Diesmal erkannte ich die Person aber, es war Stefan. Er grinste mich an.  
„Schon so betrunken das du nicht mehr sehen kannst wo du hinläufst?"  
„Hey die drei da drin sind um einiges betrunkener als ich.", erklärte ich ihm und deutete in Richtung des Grills. Stefan verstand und grinste noch breiter.  
„Caroline hat wieder ihre Probleme?", fragte der blonde Vampir. Ich grinste ihn an und nickte. Als ich weiter gehen wollte hielt Stefan mich fest.  
„Und du bist dir ganz sicher das du es alleine nach Hause schaffst?", fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Nein Stefan ich bin um 6 Uhr schon so betrunken das ich es nicht einmal mehr nach Hause schaffe!", sagte ich sarkastisch. Stefan grinste noch einmal und lies mich los. Um ihn noch etwas zu ärgern taumelt ich mit Absicht leicht hin und her und sah dabei mit Sicherheit total bescheuert aus. Ich höre Stefan hinter mir auflachen und ging dann ganz normal weiter.  
Um sicher zu gehen das ich in nicht noch eine Person rein rannte, achtete ich genau auf den Weg. Glücklicher Weise schaffte ich es ohne weiter Zusammenstöße oder Verletzungen nach Hause. Das lag wahrscheinlich auch daran das ich nicht sonderlich weit vom Grill entfernt wohnte. Zu Hause angekommen sorgte ich erst einmal dafür das ich Morgen nicht mit einem Kater aufwachen würde. Ach sorgte ich dafür das meine Eltern nicht merkten das ich getrunken hatte. Mir war klar das meine Eltern wussten das ich schon mal was getrunken hatte , aber mit 17 musste man seinen Eltern so etwas ja nicht auf die Nase binden. Als ich mich für das Bett fertig machte kam mir wieder in den Sinn wie mich dieser Man vorhin angesehen hatte, er sah so geschockt aus... Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf um meine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen, und ging dann zu Bett.


End file.
